Talk:AFOH/@comment-27015223-20151006084239/@comment-27015223-20151006191128
The Pegasus IFV has been completed and Alpha Company (infantry) of the 1st A/AA Battalion is being equipped with them. The HQ's two APCs and the mortar section's two 155mm mortar cariers will be temporarily replaced with Pegasus IFVs. IC: The Pegasus is an air droppable, amphibious infantry fighting vehicle based off of the Griffin Light Tank designed to transport, protect, and support airborne and amphibious infantry by engaging enemy fortifications and infantry. It is one of the lightest and heaviest armed of its class, with a crew of 3 and 6 passengers. The Pegasus' hull is expanded to be taller than the Griffin, and has a smaller turret. It is armed with a 105mm low pressure rifled gun that can fire HE-Frag, HESH, HEAT, airburst smart munitions, canister, thermobaric, and ATGM ammunition. It has an autoloader that fires 12 rounds per minute with 30 rounds total, 15 ready to shoot. It has a coaxial 30mm autocannon that can fire APFSDS, HE-Incendiary, and airburst smart munitions mounted flush in the same sleeve as the 105mm rifled gun. This combined main armament makes it one of the most versatile IFVs in the world. There is a coaxial 7.62mm GPMG and a 7.62mm GPMG on a remote weapons station. UPDATE: The Pegasus IFV 100mm has been changed to a 105mm version of the same low-pressure rifled gun. (NOTE: The Pegasus's 105mm gun is not redundant to the Griffin's 127mm gun. The 127mm is a high velocity smoothbore designed to take out enemy tanks. The 105mm is a low velocity rifled gun designed to support infantry with high explosive rounds.) The Pegasus's armor scheme is identical to the Griffin's, with ERA and APS. Its Pegasus's mobility, air drop capability, and amphibious capability are all identical to the Griffin. The Pegasus has the rear escape hatch replaced by an exit ramp for the infantry. In the A/AA Battalions, the Pegasus will equip the 2 Mechanized Infantry companies, with 4 platoons of 4 vehicles plus 2 for the company commander and executive officer for a total of 18 in the company. Each platoon has room for 24 dismounts (6x4), which are divided into 3 squads of 8 men. Each squad is divided into two fire teams of 4 men. Fireteam A is led by the squad leader, and contains the designated marksman, while Fireteam B is led by the assistant squad leader and contains the AT/AA man (can operate ATGM or MANPAD). Each fireteam also has an automatic rifleman, and a grenadier. The platoon leader is the commander of one of the Pegasuses, as is the platoon sergeant. Each Pegasus has a small armory locker containing an MG (for an automatic rifleman to replace his automatic rifle if needed), a six-shot grenade launcher (for a grenadier to replace his rifle and underslung grenade launcher), a smart airburst grenade launcher (for a grenadier), a sniper rifle (for the designated marksman to replace his DMR), an ATGM or MANPAD with two missiles each (depending on which the AT/AA man is using) and 2 RPGs (for anybody to use) as well as a variety of shoot-through rifle grenades (for anybody to use). Such a load is possible due to the expanded hull of the Pegasus as well as well as its front-mounted engine and smaller weapons systems with a lighter ammo load.